1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light-receiving member having sensitivity to electromagnetic waves such as light [herein used in a broad sense, including ultraviolet rays, visible light, infrared rays, X-rays and gamma-rays].
2. Description of the Prior Art
Photoconductive materials, which constitute photoconductive layer in solid state image pick-up devices, image forming members for electrophotography in the field of image formation, or manuscript reading devices and the like, are required to have a high sensitivity, a high SN ratio [Photocurrent (I.sub.p)/dark current (I.sub.d)], absorption spectral characteristics matching to those of electromagnetic waves to be irradiated, a rapid response to light, a desired dark resistance value as well as no harm to human bodies during usage. Further, in a solid state image pick-up device, it is also required that the residual image should easily be treated within a predetermined time. Particularly, in case of an image forming member for electrophotography to be assembled in an electrophotographic device to be used in an office as office apparatus, the aforesaid harmless characteristic is very important.
From the standpoint as mentioned above, amorphous silicon [hereinafter referred to as a-Si] has recently attracted attention as a photoconductive material. For example, German OLS Nos. 2746967 and 2855718 disclose applications of a-Si for use in image forming members for electrophotography, and German OLS No. 2933411 discloses an application of a-Si for use in a photoconverting reading device.
However, under the present situation, the photoconductive members of the prior art having light-receiving layers constituted of a-Si are further required to be improved in a balance of overall characteristics including electrical, optical and photoconductive characteristics such as dark resistance value, photosensitivity and response to light, etc., and environmental characteristics during use such as humidity resistance, and further stability with lapse of time.
For instance, when the above light-receiving member is applied in an image forming member for electrophotography, residual potential is frequently observed to remain during use thereof if improvements to higher photosensitivity and higher dark resistance are scheduled to be effected at the same time. When such a photoconductive member is repeatedly used for a long time, there will be caused various inconveniences. For example, accumulation of fatigues occurs by repeated uses to give rise to so called ghost phenomenon wherein residual images are formed, or response characteristic is gradually lowered when it is used repeatedly at high speed.
Further, a-Si has a relatively smaller coefficient of absorption of the light on the longer wavelength side in the visible light region as compared with that on the shorter wavelength side. Accordingly, in matching to the semiconductor laser practically applied at the present time, the light on the longer wavelength side cannot effectively utilized, when employing a halogen lamp or a fluorescent lamp as the light source. Thus, various points remain to be improved.
On the other hand, when the light irradiated is not sufficiently absorbed in the photoconductive layer, but the amount of the light reaching the substrate (or support) is increased, interference due to multiple reflection may occur in the photoconductive layer to become a cause for "unfocused" image, in the case when the substrate itself has a high reflectance against the light permeated through the photoconductive layer.
This effect will be increased, if the irradiated spot is made smaller for purpose of enhancing resolution, thus posing a great problem in the case of using a semiconductor laser as the light source.
Further, a-Si materials may contain as constituent atoms hydrogen atoms or halogen atoms such as fluorine atoms, chlorine atoms, etc. for improving their electrical, photoconductive characteristics, boron atoms, phosphorus atoms, etc. for controlling the electroconduction type as well as other atoms for improving other characteristics. Depending on the manner in which these constituent atoms are contained, there may sometimes be caused problems with respect to electrical or photoconductive characteristics of the layer formed.
That is, for example, in many cases, the life of the photocarriers generated by light irradiation in the photoconductive layer formed is insufficient, or at the dark portion, the charges injected from the substrate side cannot sufficiently be impeded.
Accordingly, while attempting to improve the characteristics of a-Si material per se on one hand, it is also required to make efforts to overcome all the problems as mentioned above in designing of the light-receiving member on the other.
In view of the above points, the present invention contemplates the achievement obtained as a result of extensive studies made comprehensively from the standpoints of applicability and utility of a-Si as a photoconductive member for image forming members for electrophotography, solid stage image pick-up devices, reading devices, etc. It has now been found that a light-receiving member having a layer constitution of light-receiving layer comprising a light-receiving layer exhibiting photoconductivity, which is constituted of so called hydrogenated amorphous silicon, or halogen-containing hydrogenated amorphous silicon which is an amorphous material containing at least one of hydrogen atom (H) and halogen atom (X) in a matrix of a-Si, especially silicon atoms [hereinafter referred to comprehensively as a-Si(H,X)], said light-receiving member being prepared by designing so as to have a specific structure as hereinafter described, is found to exhibit not only practically extremely excellent characteristics but also surpass the photoconductive members of the prior art in substantially all respects, especially having markedly excellent characteristics as a photoconductive member for electrophotography and also excellent absorption spectrum characteristics on the longer wavelength side.